Her favorite color is blue
by lilyme
Summary: Just a little insight to why little Sofia's favorite color might be blue. Set in early season 8. Fluff.


**Title:** Her favorite color is blue  
 **Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** _Just a little insight to why little Sofia's favorite color might be blue. Set in early season 8. Fluff._  
 **Characters** ** **:**** Callie, Sofia, mention of Arizona and Mark  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

Callie pulled her sweater jacket tighter around her as she looked out into the dark stormy night.

It was one of the worst nights this year. Gusty and cold. The rain was picking up and there had already been some thunder and lightning here and there.

Arizona had been called to the hospital a couple of hours before and likely wouldn't return before tomorrow morning. Well, at least this way Callie didn't have to worry about her wife making her way home in this weather.

Mark was out of town at a conference in Los Angeles. They had talked on the phone earlier and he had told bedtime stories to their daughter. Sofia had been a little confused about how daddy's voice was there when he obviously wasn't, but nonetheless she had fallen asleep with a content smile on her adorable face.

And had been sleeping through this racket outside surprisingly well.

At least, until now.

A particularly loud rumble shook the night and within moments Callie could make out soft cries over the baby phone.

She smiled despite the situation and made her way into the nursery to check on the little girl.

Sofia lay fully awake in her cot, her eyes already big but widening even more – if that was even humanly possible – when yet another nasty thunder struck. When she caught sight of her mother, however, the cries subsided, making room for soft whimpers of relief instead.

"Hey, baby girl," the older brunette cooed gently, as she picked the tiny bundle up, the six month old immediately burying her face into her mother's neck, "what's the matter, hm?" she smoothed her hand over Sofia's soft hair, "did the loud noise scare you?"

Even though Callie knew that Sofia wasn't quite able to fully understand her words yet, the grunt she got in return was enough of an affirmation for her. And a routine grab at the diaper clad baby butt confirmed that this must be one of the most frightening situations of Sofia's young life.

"Let's get you changed, okay? And then we'll have a nice cuddling session," she kissed Sofia's temple and went to work. And five minutes later the baby was wearing a new set of diapers and one of her favorite pajamas – Snoopy and his friends – and was being carried into the living room by her mami.

Callie quickly shut the curtains to block out the terrifying lightnings that still flashed in the night, the rain having lessened some and the storm slowly subsiding. Thunder still crashed occasionally but Sofia felt safe in her mother's arms.

Callie knew that she should try to get her back to sleep. By now the baby was already sleeping through the night regularly. And she could be a cranky little thing if she didn't get her right amount of sleep.

She dimmed the lights and lay with her in the lounging chair by the fireplace. Cradling her in her right arm, she caressed her tummy with her left hand.

Big brown eyes looked up at her expectantly and Callie knew this was her cue. So very softly she started to sing "Hush little baby" and Sofia's eyes drooped while she suckled contently on her chupo and listened to her mami's beautiful song... until the next thunder startled her and the whimpers returned.

"Hey, hey, baby," Callie shushed her, holding her daughter closer, "nothing can hurt you here. The big bad sound is outside and will be over soon," she assured.

But the girl remained frantic. And was turning her head, looking around the room. Like she was looking for something. Someone.

"Momma's not here, sweetie," Callie informed the toddler and yet again it seemed that the girl understood just what she was saying. "She's helping sick children right now. Tiny humans like you. But she'll be back in the morning."

Even though they knew that Sofia loved all of her three parents equally, it was almost primarily Arizona who managed to lull her back to sleep in the middle of the night. They seemed to have an extra special bond that Callie was almost jealous of. She didn't know what it was. Just something about her presence was so soothing to the little girl.

And that's when she got an idea.

Looking around, she soon found just what she needed. Sitting on the backrest of the couch was one of her wife's sweaters. Her favorite one, actually.

It was of a light blue color.

And that was pretty much the only good thing that could be said about it.

It had a pattern of dark blue, gray and white dots, squares and lines on the front. it was way too big on Arizona's lithe form. And the material was just... scratchy. Well, at least that was Callie's experience trying to snuggle with Arizona wearing it.

In short, she hated that thing.

But Arizona loved to wear it at home at cold nights just like the one they were currently experiencing. And Sofia seemed to love it too. Often weirdly fascinated by the shapes on the front. And even more Sofia loved to cuddle with her momma while she was wearing it – apparently she had far less issues with the texture of the material. When lying in Arizona's arms, she usually grabbed it with her little hands, holding into it like it was her security blanket.

The brunette draped the article of clothing over the fuzzing girl... and wasn't surprised when it did the trick. Sofia calmed down significantly and Callie smiled softly, "Smells like momma, doens't it?" her hand stroked the little one holding the article she so much associated with her blonde mother close to her chin. And little Sofia just nodded her head once more.

Callie skipped back to one of her last thoughts. "Maybe we should ask momma if we can make it into a blanket. I doubt she'd even say no," Callie hummed in amusement. She could already see Arizona cutting that thing apart herself within seconds of being asked and having the reasons explained.

She might love that hideous thing, but she loved her daughter even more.

And for Callie it'd be two birds one stone. She'd have a comforter for the nights Sofia might be unable to go back to sleep without her wife there. And she herself wouldn't have to suffer through more scratchy snuggle sessions. "We just buy her a new one. Something soft and fluffy, hm?"

Sofia did not pay attention to any of her musing any more.

Wrapped up in momma's sweater and listening to mami's soft voice was enough to bring the finally content girl to sleep again.

END


End file.
